Can't Seem To Forget You
by TotalBrat4
Summary: What happens when Emma and Craig take a trip to Wasega Beach to see Sean? What Will Happen? Will Sean Come Back To Degrassi? PLEASE READ! It's My First One So Be Nice!
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat on her bed reading a magazine. She heard Spike open the door.

"Emma, did you clean your room yet?" Spike asked.

"No." Emma responded.

"Well you better start on it." Spike said shutting the door.

Emma rolled her eyes, since Spike was pregnant again; she was on a cleaning rampage. She heard Spike open the door again.

"I don't hear you cleaning!"

Em threw her magazine on the floor and got up from her bed. She started to pick things up off the floor, which included clothes, magazines, books, trash, anything. When she was done with that she started on taking things out from under her bed that she didn't want. She then came across a purple box. She grabbed it and set it in her lap. When she opened it right on top was a picture of her and Sean. As she looked through the box there were different things inside. Things he had given her like, pictures, journal entries, and other thing she didn't even know she had. She then closed it, the memories of Sean flooded into her mind. Their first date, all the times they had spent together, his face, the shooting. She was about to throw the box away, but then something stopped her, she didn't know why, but she couldn't just throw all those memories away. He broke her heart so many times, but she still had those feelings for him. He has been gone for a year; he hasn't had any contact with anyone that Emma knew of. She sat on the floor with the purple box in her lap for who knows how long, but her thoughts were interrupted to the sound of the basement door opening. She was prepared for it to be Spike, but a different figure came down the stairs.

"Hey." She said placing the box on her bed and standing up.

Craig came over closer to her.

"Heard you were cleaning." He said looking around the room. "I can see its coming along alright."

She shook her head. "Not really."

Craig looked at all the stuff on the floor that came from under her bed. He then spotted the purple box on the bed.

"What's in that?" He asked picking it up.

"Nothing." Em said grabbing the box from his hands.

Craig raised an eyebrow. "Yeah like I'm going to believe that."

He grabbed the box from her and opened it. He stared into it blankly. He grabbed the photo of Emma and Sean out of the box.

"I found the box under my bed; I thought I threw all this stuff away." Emma said quickly.

Emma and Craig had gotten much closer since they first met each other a while back, he was like her big brother.

"You still have feelings for him?" Craig asked looking at Emma.

"No." Emma fibbed.

Craig cocked his head to the side and just stared at her. He knew she was lying.

Emma sighed. "Ok, maybe I still have some feelings for him, but it's not like he's going to come back."

"You never know Em." Craig said setting the box on the bed.

"He's not coming back it's been over a year Craig." Emma said stubbornly.

Craig shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"You can never look on the bright side can you?" Craig questioned.

Emma looked away from him; she studied the purple box on the bed.

"Ever since he left, you can't seem to be yourself." Craig said sadly.

Emma bit her lip. He was right. She hasn't really been herself. She always seemed to not be all there. On weekends she would usually stay home, it took Craig over three months to get her out of the house to go to a party, which resulted badly. A kid had spilt beer all over her clothes, strange guys were flirting with her, and to top all that off she was basically alone through out the party. She lost Craig in a crowd of people and couldn't find him, so she sat on the couch the whole time. And then a few months after that, she hooked up with Jay, resulting in getting an STD. Em would never admit that she wasn't being herself, she didn't have to. Em looked back at Craig; she watched his face form into a smile.

"I have an idea." He said with a wide smile.

"What kind of idea?" Em asked.

"You'll see, just pack your stuff ok." Craig said excitedly.

"Pack my stuff----Craig what's going on in that head of yours?" Em asked confused.

"Just pack your stuff, I'm going to go talk to Spike so no ease dropping!"

Craig half ran up the stairs. Emma was curious; he never acted like this before. So she did what he told her to, she packed a few shirts, shorts, skirts, and capris, plus some other things like tooth brush, hair brush, hair dryer, underwear, ect. Craig came back down ten minutes later.

"Were leaving tomorrow, your Mom said it was ok to go on a trip." He said sitting on her bed.

"Where are we going?" Em asked zipping her bag.

"It's a surprise; we are going on a road trip, so meet me at the Dot tomorrow." Craig said heading back toward the stairs. Em looked back toward the purple box.

"One more thing." Craig said.

Emma looked toward him.

"Bring your bathing suit."


	2. Chapter 2

Em said goodbye to Spike and Snake. She kissed Jack on the top of his head.

"Have fun honey." Spike said as Emma walked toward the door.

"Yeah we'll see." Em said walking out the front door.

She walked to the Dot and went inside. She spotted Craig with Ellie at a table. Ellie and Craig began to go out a little bit after Sean left, they've been together ever since. Em sat down facing them.

"Hey guys." Em said setting her bag on the floor.

"Hey." Ellie and Craig responded.

"Is Ellie coming too?" Em asked.

"Actually no, my dad is coming home from Iraq early, so I'm going to spend some time with him." Ellie said smiling.

"That's great." Emma said happily.

Ellie nodded. "I'm excited."

"Have any idea where I'm taking you yet Em?" Craig questioned.

Em shook her head. "No idea."

Ellie and Craig both laughed.

"Well we better get going; we'll be back in a few days or so." Craig said kissing Ellie.

"Hurry back." Ellie said kissing him again.

Craig and Emma left the Dot and got into his car. Emma put her stuff in the backseat of his car. Craig backed out of the parking spot he was in and they were on their way to the destination Emma wasn't sure of. Craig cranked up the radio. They bobbed their heads to the music they have listened to over a thousand times. Emma loved going on car rides like these with Craig and Ellie. Something struck Emma. She grabbed her bag from the backseat and opened it, grabbing out a pill bottle. Craig peered over at her. Em grabbed a bottle of water that had been sitting in the cup holder for awhile, popping a pill into her mouth and then drinking it down. She then noticed Craig kept looking at her.

"I forgot to take my pill." She said putting her pill bottle back into her bag.

This time she put her bag on the floor by her feet.

"You can't go without taking your pill?" Craig asked.

"If I want to get better then yes I can't go without the pill." Em said folding her arms against her chest.

They were silent for a little while. Just listening to the music flow into their ears. Em stared out the window.

"You never really told me why you did that." Craig began. "You know, hooking up with Jay and all."

Em continued to stare out the window into the highway. She watched cars pass by. Children in the back seats playing their game boys or laughing with one another.

"Em?" Craig asked.

"Just drop it Craig." Em said sternly.

"You know I'm here for you Emma, you can talk to me."

"Drop it Craig! I know I can talk to you, just not about this!" Em said pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Fine." Craig said stubbornly.

"Oh don't act like that Craig! Just because I can't talk to you about one thing—"

"Yeah especially this thing, I thought you could talk to me about anything, that's what best friends are for." Craig said indignantly.

"I'm sorry ok, I'm just not—. " Em thought about what she should say. "I'm not ready to talk about this ok, just drop it ok."

Craig heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, if you're not ready, I'll wait."

There was another silence.

"Besides, I don't want to spoil this trip for you." Craig said with a smile.

Em rolled her eyes.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" Em begged.

"Ok, I'll give you hints and you can tell me."

"I hate guessing games." Em said annoyed.

"Ok, hint number one, there's a beach, hint number two there's a certain friend of ours who lives there---"

"Turn around now Craig!" Em exclaimed.

"No way, we're a quarter of the way there." Craig explained.

"Craig I don't want to see Sean!" Em yelled.

"Well you're going to so stop being a baby."

"Your—. "Em started but then didn't know what to say.

"Not fair?"

"Yes, you're not fair." Em agreed. "And you're an idiot."

"Well get use to it, because were going to be in Wasega for a few days."

Em heaved a sigh. "Shoot me now."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks For The Reviews!!! I Hope I Get More People To Read This Story...But I Want To Say Thanks To The Readers That Have Read It! Sorry This Chapter Isn't That Long...

For the rest of the ride Craig and Emma remained quiet. Craig thought about saying something, but he couldn't speak. Em stared out the window the whole way there, watching the cars go by like before. Em hugged her knees the whole way there. She then saw the Wasega Beach exit sign on the side of the highway. Craig pulled off the highway onto the exit ramp. He grabbed a piece of paper from the glove compartment once they came to the stop light. He unfolded it and began to silently read it. Em looked over to see it was directions. She peered at the at the bottom of the page. She rolled her eyes and looked back out the window. Just as she had remembered it, when Jay, Sean, Ellie, and herself came down here a year ago, leaving Sean behind. Em watched as Craig took lefts or rights on the roads.

"Do you remember where he lives? Because I'm getting car sick reading these damn directions." Craig was getting aggravated.

Em stayed quiet. Craig sighed angrily and continued to read the directions.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Craig asked taking a left turn.

"Maybe."

He then continued down the dirt road, leaning back in his seat. He looked around for the right numbers for Sean's address. About five houses down, Craig spotted the same house she had visited. He pulled into the driveway turning off the car. Em began to get butterflies, she was so nervous she began to shake.

"Don't be so nervous, it's just Sean." Craig said teasingly.

"Yeah, it's Sean, the guy I have feelings for and haven't seen in a year." Em said quickly.

Craig laughed at how nervous she was. He got out of the car as did Emma. They both walked to the front door of the house. But something stopped Emma from going up the stairs. She froze at the first step. Craig knocked once, then twice.

"I guess no ones home." Em said turning back toward the car.

Just then the door opened. Em froze in her tracks, not turning around.

"Can I help you?" asked a woman.

"Hello, I'm Craig and that's Emma." He said pointing to Emma who turned around and waved slightly. "Were old friends of Sean, is he around?"

Emma recognized the woman as Mrs. Cameron. She looked at both Craig and Emma for a moment.

"No he's down at the beach, he'll be back late." She said sadly. "But I bet you can catch him down there eating or something."

"Thanks." Craig said.

Mrs. Cameron smiled weakly. Craig walked down the steps and over to Emma. Before he could say something Mrs. Cameron interrupted.

"If you like, you can take the path over there; it leads straight to the beach." Mrs. Cameron pointed to a path by the garage.

"Thank you." Craig said happily.

Mrs. Cameron nodded and then shut the door.

"I guess were heading to the beach." Craig said with a smile.

Emma sighed. Craig started toward the path but noticed Emma wasn't moving, she stayed right next to the car.

"Come on Emma." Craig said walking back toward her.

"I don't want to see him Craig, I can't see him." Em said nervously.

"Yes you can, even if I have to drag you all the way to the beach, you are going to see him." Craig said starting to grab her legs to swing her over his shoulder.

"I'll walk, I'll walk!" Em said starting toward the path.

Craig followed Emma to the path, which led into woods. The path was gravel and easy to walk on. It didn't take them even five minutes to get to the beach. They looked toward the left to see a line of food stands on the shore, along with different shops.

"Just as I remembered it." Emma thought

They started toward the shore. It was full of people, but it was a nice day to be at the beach in that case. They began to look all around for Sean.

"Why don't you look around the shops and I'll look to see if he's in the water." Craig suggested.

"Wait were splitting up?" Em asked.

"Yeah, we'll be able to cover more ground if we do; one of us is going to find him." Craig said determined.

"You sound like a detective who's trying to find a serial killer." Em said jokingly.

"Not funny."

Craig walked toward the water, scanning around for Sean. Em sighed and decided she might as well try and find him. What are her chances of finding him anyway? She looked in every shop and all the lines of people waiting to order their food. She looked everywhere. She then spotted a huge tree about twenty feet away with someone under it.

"Why not?" She thought heading toward the tree.

As she got closer, the person seemed more familiar. She then found herself half running to the tree. She stopped once she saw who it was. Sleeping under the tree, their hands behind their head, eyes closed, was Sean Cameron.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry It's Not That Long...I'll Write A Longer One Tomorrow!

Em stood there for what seemed like forever, just looking at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Craig then came up from behind and stood by her.

"You found him---." Craig started to say but was interrupted by Em hitting him in the arm.

"Shh!" She whispered.

Craig watched as Em continued to look at Sean.

"Wake him up." Craig whispered.

Em didn't show any sign of moving to wake Sean.

"Or I will." He said starting toward Sean's sleeping body.

Em grabbed his shirt and tugged him back.

"Don't!" She said.

But then Em heard Sean grunt. She watched as his eyes opened slowly. She froze in her place, still having a hold on Craig's shirt. She watched as Sean turned his head toward them. She saw his eyes light up. He sat up quickly and looked at the both of them.

"Craig, Emma?" Sean asked in surprise.

"The one and only!" Craig said smiling.

Em smiled weakly. "Hey Sean."

Sean stood up. "What are you guy's doing here?"

"We haven't seen you in awhile so we thought we'd pay a visit." Craig said.

"Yeah, good timing too." Sean said. "Just got out of school a week ago, some of my buddies left to go somewhere down in the U.S, leaving me here."

"Well I guess it is perfect timing, how have you been?" Craig asked.

"I'm ok actually, I missed some of you guys, I thought about paying a visit to you guys over this summer, just haven't got that far in planning." Sean said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well now you don't have to." Craig said.

"How long are you guys here for?"

"Few days, not sure when were leaving though." Craig stated.

"Have anywhere to stay?" Sean asked.

"Actually….." Craig said with a slight laugh. "No."

Sean smiled the way Emma always loved.

"Why don't you stay at my place, since you came all the way down here to see me?"

"Sounds fine to me, Em?" Craig asked looking at me.

Sean and Craig both looked at her.

"Yeah, sure." Em said quickly.

"Well why don't we go back to my place and get you guy's unpacked." Sean stated, walking toward past them.

Craig and Em followed Sean back to his place. Craig and Sean talked about random things. Did Sean like it here more then Degrassi? How was the band coming along? Has anything happened at Degrassi that was worth mentioning? Those were the basic questions that were exchanged. They finally made it back to Sean's. Craig and Em grabbed their bags and followed Sean into the house. They saw Sean's parents sitting in the small living room.

"Hey Mom, Dad, could these guys stay a little while, their down here visiting, with no place to go." Sean asked.

"Sure, why not." Mrs. Cameron said casually.

His Dad nodded in agreement. Sean took Craig and Em back to his room. It was a little small but was an ok size.

"Um, one of you can have the bed, another can have the air mattress under my bed and I'll sleep on the couch, or whatever is good with you two." Sean stated.

Em put her bag on the bed and sat down next to it.

"Sean can you come here!" Mrs. Cameron yelled from the living room.

"Yeah!" Sean said walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Craig asked.

Em didn't say anything; she stared out Sean's window that faced toward the path. Sean came back moments later.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Sean asked.

"What is there to do?" Craig asked.

"Beach, water skiing, wake boarding, eating, whatever really."

"Put on your swimsuits were going to the beach! Craig declared.


	5. Chapter 5

Em sat on the hot sand with a beach towel under her. She watched as Craig rode a water ski all over the water, a big grin on his face as he skimmed the water. She had to smile; seeing Craig like this always made her feel better, knowing he was happy. Sean came to the side of her and sat down.

"Hey, I got you something to drink." Sean said handing Em a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Em said unscrewing the top and taking a sip.

"I'm glad you guys came here." Sean said.

"Yeah?" Em said.

Sean nodded. "I'll admit that I missed you."

Em felt her cheeks go up a couple degrees. She turned her head so he couldn't see, but he did.

"You seemed kind of, awkward earlier, why's that?" Sean asked.

"Well, I was kind of nervous; I haven't seen or talked to you in little over a year." Em admitted.

Sean nodded in agreement. "I see."

"You can't say that you weren't surprised or nervous when you saw me and Craig."

"Can't deny that, it was a real surprise." Sean said taking a sip of his water.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Craig looks like he's enjoying himself." Sean said looking out into the water toward Craig.

Em laughed. "Yeah, he's always wanted to try water skiing."

Sean lay down on his back, putting his hands behind his head. Em watched as he closed his eyes.

"You can't go to the beach without having to sleep can you?" Em asked with a giggle.

"Nope, best place to take a nap." Sean admitted with a smile. "You should try it sometime."

Em smiled faintly. She studied Sean. He seemed more muscular then he had been the last time she had seen him. His hair was pretty much the same accept a tiny bit longer.

"I guess you and Tyler made up Huh?" Em asked referring back to when they came to the beach earlier. Sean and Tyler exchanged some sentences and seemed normal.

Sean smiled. "We became friends after you, Ellie, and Jay left. Were pretty good friends I guess."

They were quiet for another moment.

"Anything happen at Degrassi that Craig hasn't told me?" Sean asked, his eyes still closed.

"Not really." Em fibbed. "I think he's told you everything."

Sean didn't say anything. When Em turned to look at him, his eyes were open and looking at her.

"You know, I can still tell when you're lying." Sean said.

Em turned away. "He's told you everything."

Sean then sat up. "Well what's been up with you since I left?"

"Nothing really, My Mom is pregnant again." Em said searching for Craig.

"Really, wow, how are you guy's going to fit everyone in that house?" Sean said with a short laugh.

"Snake's brought up something about adding on a room to the back of the house." Em said. "But who knows if that will happen."

Sean nodded. Just then Craig drove the water ski to the shore. He got off it and half ran up to them.

"Wow that was a blast!" Craig exclaimed.

Sean and Emma laughed.

"One of you can go now, I'm done." Craig said sitting down next to Emma.

Sean looked at Emma.

"Go ahead." Em said looking at Sean.

"But I can do this everyday—. " Sean said but was interrupted.

"I want to go last, just go." Em said.

Sean sighed and stood up. He walked over to the water ski and got on. He pulled off his beater and put on the life jacket. He pulled the water ski into the water, getting on it and pressing the gas. Craig looked at Emma.

"So, what have you and Sean been talking about?" Craig questioned.

"Nothing really." Em said watching Sean go faster and faster on the water ski.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Super Bored So I Decided To Post Another Chapter...Even Though I Don't Have Many Reviews From My Last Chapter, Oh Well, People Have Lives, Unlike Me Right Now! Pretty Long Chapter I Have To Say...

"The sunset looks so beautiful, doesn't it?" Em asked, sitting next to Sean.

There was a bon fire going on at the beach. Everyone from Sean's school was there, except for his close friends of course. Craig found himself making new friends; he sat by the fire with a few guys that were in a band, swapping tips. Sean and Em sat near the water. The water kept coming up and touching their bare feet. The water was warm.

"It is beautiful." Sean said. "Imagine coming out here to see every sunset."

Emma sighed. "I would love that."

Sean smiled. All that day they had spent their time at the beach, talking, eating ice cream, laughing. Emma couldn't remember the last time she's had this much fun. She realized that seeing Sean, wasn't so awkward now. She felt comfort with him, sitting next to her looking at the sunset, being with him.

"Are you dating anyone?" Sean asked. "One of those questions I forgot to ask."

Em shook her head. "Nope…..you?"

Sean sat their quietly, looking like he was trying to decipher if he was dating someone. Em looked at him questionably.

"Sort of." He said quietly.

Em looked away from him. "Sort of?"

"Well it's kind of on and off really, as of right now, were not really dating." Sean said.

Em didn't know what to say. She was kind of hoping in her heart he would date her again, but now, seemed hopeless.

"Em?"

Emma looked at him. "What?"

"You missed me right?" Sean said with a joking smile.

"Oh course I missed you." Em said with a laugh.

They were quiet for a moment. They both sat there, looking at the sunset fade to dark.

"Ready to head back to my place?" Sean asked.

Em nodded. Sean and Em stood up and walked toward the fire.

"Craig, were leaving." Sean said to Craig.

"Ok, I'll be back to your house in awhile." Craig said.

Sean nodded. Emma and Sean began to walk back to his house, down the beach and to the path. When they entered his house it was dark, only a living room light was on.

"Mom? Dad?" Sean asked looking in all the rooms.

Emma spotted a note on the kitchen counter.

"They left to go into town Sean." Em said as he entered the room.

Sean grabbed the note and scanned it quickly. He then set it back on the counter. He looked toward Emma.

"Want something to eat? Drink?" Sean asked heading toward the fridge.

Em shook her head. Sean grabbed out a can of mountain dew and headed toward the living room. Em followed. They both sat on the couch next to each other. Sean turned the TV on with the remote; he flipped through the channels til he found a movie that was on. Ten Things I Hate About You. One of Em's personal favorites that Craig had in his collection. They watched the movie in silence. Em peered at the clock to see that it was ten o'clock.

"Hey Em." Sean said looking at her.

Em turned her attention from the clock to look at him. "Yeah?"

"If I were to kiss you right now, would you hold it against me?" Sean asked.

Em bite her lip. Everything began to flood her mind. Her STD, Sean's somewhat girlfriend, her feelings, and so many things that she could hardly think about.

"Um….." Em began but couldn't think of what to say.

Sean began to lean closer to her. His face was about two inches away from hers when she backed away a little.

"Sean." Em said putting her hands on his shoulders. "I can't."

Sean looked at her confused, his lips were parted, wanting to say something, but didn't know what to say. Em looked away from him, taking her hands off his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Em said.

Em stood up and walked out of the living room and out the front door.

Em walked down the stairs and to the path. She walked fast down the gravel path. With out paying attention she felt herself hit something and fall backwards onto the ground.

"Oww!" Emma said.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." Craig said helping her back up.

Em sighed.

"Where's Sean?"

"Back at the house."

"Why, did something happen?" Craig asked.

Em explained everything.

"I don't know why I couldn't kiss him, but—." Em stopped speaking.

She felt tears form in her eyes and then sliding down her cheeks.

"Em it's ok." Craig said pulling her into a hug.

"Why me?" She asked. "Why me?"

Craig hugged her tighter. He began to stroke her hair. "It's ok, just calm down."

They stood their awhile longer before parting.

"Why don't you get a shower and go to bed today was a big day." Craig suggested.

Em nodded. "Ok."

Craig put an arm around her shoulders and led her back to Sean's house. When they entered, they found Sean in the kitchen, sitting at the counter on a stool. Em looked up at Craig who only gestured toward the bathroom. Em walked away from Craig and into Sean's room, grabbing her stuff and then went into the bathroom. Craig walked into the kitchen. He sat on a stool next to Sean.

"I'm guessing she told you huh?" Sean said.

Craig nodded. "Yeah, she did."

"Did something happen with her?" Sean asked.

Craig looked away. "I'm not the one to tell you."

"I knew it; I knew something about her seemed strange."

Craig didn't say anything; he stared down at the counter top.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Just….just leave it ok, don't get all up on her case ok." Craig said getting stern. "Let it go, if she wants to tell you, she'll tell you."

Sean nodded. "Ok, I won't get all up on her case."

"Good." Craig said. "Now I'm going to watch some TV and fall asleep on the couch." Craig stated with a smile.

Sean shook his head. "Knock yourself out."

Craig walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Emma came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later. She walked into Sean's bedroom to see him sitting on the air mattress. Em slowly walked over to the bed, placing her clothes in a trash bag and putting her other things back into her bag. She then sat down on her bed indian style, and began to comb out her wet hair.

"Sorry about earlier." Sean said.

Em continued to comb out her hair.

"I shouldn't have." He said sadly.

"Don't worry about it." Em said placing her comb in her bag.

"Em, I know there is something wrong, something happened to you." Sean stated. "I just want you to know that you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, sure." She said sarcastically.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Sean I can't tell you anything, I haven't talked to you for a year! Do you know that I didn't want to come here? Em asked. "I told Craig to turn around and everything!"

Sean looked at her angrily.

"You have broken me so many times Sean, I shouldn't want to see you, but—"

Sean waited while Em tried to figure out what to say.

"God I'm beginning to ramble." Em said looking away from Sean, fighting back tears.

Sean got up from the air mattress; he sat down next to Emma, pulling her into a hug.

"We'll talk later ok, when you're ready to." Sean said.

Em didn't say anything, she was savoring the moment of hugging Sean Cameron.


	7. Chapter 7

Em awoke the next morning under Sean's covers. The sunlight was showing through the window, hitting her in the face. She looked down toward the air mattress and saw that it was made. She looked around the small room to find no one there. She got out of Sean's bed and began to look in her bag. She put on a baby blue tank top and a pair of her khaki capris. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and then applied some makeup in the little mirror Sean had on his wall. She then walked out of the room, as she walked down the hall toward the living room, she heard someone laughing, a girl? Em walked faster, she then saw Craig on the recliner, eating a bowl of cereal and Sean was on the couch sitting next to a girl. Her long brown hair was poker straight. She was tan and was wearing a skimpy purple tank top and a mini skirt. Em was astounded, the girl was beautiful.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally up." Craig announced.

Em peered at the clock to see it was already eleven o'clock. She looked back at Sean.

"Oh Em, this is Danielle…Danny this is Emma." Sean said with a slight smile.

"Hi there." Danielle said sweetly.

"Um….hi." Em said turning and walking into the kitchen.

Sean frowned and looked at Craig who only shrugged.

"So that's the girl you've talked about all the time before." Danielle said nicely.

Em began to pour some cereal into a bowl. She got out the milk and poured some on top of the cereal. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer. She was about to sit down at the counter when Sean spoke up.

"Come and eat in here Em." Sean said.

Em rolled her eyes and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the floor, placing her bowl on the coffee table.

"So Em, have a boyfriend?" Danielle asked.

"Nope." Em said nonchalantly.

"That's too bad, I'm glad I have Seanie, don't know what I'd do with out him." Danielle said kissing Sean on the cheek and putting her hand on his thigh.

Em felt herself puke in her mouth. "You got to be kidding me." She thought.

"I thought you two weren't together?" Em asked.

"Oh we are, we just had a rough patch."

"Oh, that's not what he said." Em said taking a bite of cereal.

"Um…what did he say?" Danielle asked confused.

Em then regretted saying what she was about to say.

"He said that you two weren't together, seemed that way when he asked if he could kiss me last night." Em said with a sarcastic smile.

Danielle opened her mouth to say something, but didn't succeed. Em continued to eat her cereal. She felt Sean's eyes burn through her, Craig couldn't believe she said it either.

"Um…I better go." Danielle said standing up and walking out of the house.

"Danny!" Sean yelled heading for the front door.

Craig continued to look at Em. Em then looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you trying to be a bitch?" Craig asked.

"I'm stating the truth; it wasn't like he was going to tell her anyway." Em said.

"Well you didn't need to do that." Craig said sternly.

"Hey, you're the one who took me down here to try to get me to express my feeling to Sean." Em snapped.

"Well you aren't succeeding in that now are you?" Craig snapped back.

They both glared at each other til they heard the front door open. They both looked to see Sean. He glared at Emma and then headed back to his room. Emma stood up and followed him. She closed the door behind her once they were both in the room.

"Sean I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything to her." Em said apologetically. "So you can hate me now, I'm sorry."

Sean shook his head. "I don't hate you, I'm just…." Sean searched for the right words. "Wondering why you would do that, I mean you've never acted like that."

"Some people change Sean." Em said.

"Don't give me that shit Emma!" Sean exclaimed.

"It's true Sean! I've changed, and so have you!" Em yelled back.

"Oh yeah, I've changed." He said sarcastically.

"You have! I've never known you for having an on and off girlfriend, besides me! And still then I would never imagine you with a slut like her!"

"She's not a slut!" Sean yelled.

"Do you see the way she dresses? She was all over you and I bet she is when you guy's aren't together!"

"You would know! You're friends with Manny!" He shouted. "Her sluttyness probably rubbed off on you!"

That got her, she felt like she was shot by the gun Rick had used the day of the shooting. She felt her heart break in two and crash to the floor breaking into a thousand pieces. Sean saw it then, the tears that formed in her eyes began to roll down her face, burning as they went down her cheeks.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you Sean Cameron." Em said in a whisper, but loud enough for Sean to hear. "What did I ever see in you?"

Em began to back away toward the door.

"Em, I didn't mean that--." Sean said beginning to walk towards her slowly.

Em opened the door and ran down the hall and out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Knowing that Craig and Sean would look for her at the beach, she half ran down the path and then cut into the woods. She sped up her speed, tears rolling down her face. She jumped over tree stumps and ducked under tree branches. She ran until she couldn't anymore. She then paced herself; she stopped and leaned against a tree. She took a couple breaths, trying to calm herself. The tears kept coming, rolling down her cheeks; she figured her eyes were red and blotchy. She wiped some of the tears from her cheeks.

"Get a hold of yourself Emma." Em told herself aloud. "Get a hold of yourself."

She slid down the tree branch and sat down in the moss. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. She then remembered something. The pill, but it didn't really matter. The STD is practically gone, plus she wasn't going to go do it with some random guy. She laid her head on her knees. She then got up. She began to walk back toward the house. She reached the path a few minutes later. She started back toward the house; she opened the front door to see no one was there. She headed back toward Sean's bed room. She went in and closed the door. She grabbed the bottle out of her bag. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She popped a pill into her mouth and drank the water down with it. She then heard the front door open. She saw Sean walk in, he then saw her. They looked at each other for a few moments

"Em I'm really sorry, I shouldn't gave—." Sean began but he saw the pill bottle on the counter.

Sean walked over to her.

"Is this what's wrong with you?" Sean asked taking the bottle. "Are you over dosing on pills, are you addicted or something?"

Em shook her head. "No."

"Then what are they for?" Sean asked.

"Why don't you read the label?" Em said passing him and heading back toward his room.

Sean followed while reading the bottle. Em sat down on his bed, waiting for him to be done scanning the bottle label. He then looked up at her.

"You have an STD?" Sean asked in a quiet voice.

Em nodded.

"From who, who did you get it from?" Sean asked.

Em didn't say anything.

"Em, tell me." Sean demanded, throwing the pills on the bed,

"Where's Craig?" Em asked.

"He's down at the beach looking for you, now who did you get the disease from?" Sean asked again.

"Why do you want to know, I'm just a slut remember?"

"I didn't mean that, I was angry and….I'm sorry." Sean said.

"Why do you care anyway, you stopped caring about me awhile ago." Em said folding her arms across her chest.

"I never stopped caring about you Emma!" Sean exclaimed. "I never stopped caring!"

Em shook her head. "I'll believe that when you stop lying."

"I'm not lying!" Sean yelled.

Em picked up her bag, throwing her pills in the bag. She zipped it up and stood up.

"Out of my way Sean." Em said.

"Where are you going?" Sean asked.

"I'm going home, I can't be here any longer or I'm going to burst."

"Your not leaving until this is solved."

"It is solved, I'm leaving." Em said pushing past him.

He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let go of me Sean." Em said angrily.

"Not until we talk."

"We did talk, now I'm done talking to you." Em said trying to pull her arm away but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me Sean."

Sean stood there holding her arm firm. "We need to talk."

"Let go Sean!"

Em whipped back and slapped him hard across the face. He let go of her, bringing his hand to his face.

"Emma!"

Sean ran down the hall after her, she was now at the front door.

"Em I still care about you, and I know you care about me too."

"I use to care about you." Em said trying to open the door but Sean wouldn't let her.

"You still do care! Don't deny it!" Sean exclaimed.

"I don't care about you Sean!" Em screamed.

"Look me square in the eye and tell me that you don't care about me." Sean said.

It took Em a few moments but she did look him in the eye, tears reformed in her eyes.

"I don't care about you anymore." Em said in a whisper.

Sean looked at her with a frown, he let go of the door letting her open it, and she walked out. Before she started toward the beach she looked at Sean, a tear rolling down her face. What she didn't know was that a tear was going down his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Before Em knew it she was in Craig's car heading back to Toronto. She had ran to the beach and found Craig walking to the path, seeing her on the way. She told him everything that he had missed. Craig didn't want to go, but he saw that Em had to leave. He grabbed his bag, said bye to Sean. He got into the car and began to drive back to Toronto. The whole ride Em and Craig stayed quiet, they didn't exchange one word. When they arrived back at her house, Em saw that Spike's car was gone. No one was home.

"Want help?" Craig asked eyeing her bag in the back seat.

"No." Em said shaking her head.

"Are you ok?" Craig asked curiously.

Em stayed quiet for a moment. "I'll be ok, when I forget about him."

Craig didn't say anything. A moment of silence passed.

"I called Ellie while I was packing, she wants me to come and meet her Dad." Craig said.

Em got the hint that she had to get out of the car. "Oh."

"I'll come by later if you want me to." Craig stated as Em got out of the car.

"No it's ok, I'll be fine." Em said grabbing her bag from the back seat.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day then?" Craig asked.

"I'll call Paige or Marco or something." Em said shutting her door and waving.

Craig pulled off the curb and drove down the street. Em watched as he turned the corner. Em walked up to her house and unlocked the door with the spare key under the welcome mat. She went inside, locking the door behind her. She walked down to her bedroom and put her bag on the floor. She then lay down on her bed, grabbing the house phone from the charger. She dialed a number and waited.

"Hello?" asked a girl.

"Hey Paige, its Em."

"Hey Hon, I haven't seen you in such a long time, Ellie said you went on a trip with Craig."

"Yeah, let's just get off the subject."

"Did something bad happen with Sean?" Paige asked.

"You all know where we went?"

"Yeah, well let's get off that, so what do you need?"

"Do you feel up to going shopping? I need something to get him off my mind."

"Yeah sure, we'll pick up Marco on the way, I just got off the phone with him and he's bored out of his mind." Paige said with a laugh.

"Great, I'll see you in a little bit?"

"Yep, see ya hon." Paige said hanging up.

Emma placed the phone back on the charger; she grabbed her purse and headed upstairs.

Sean sat on the beach alone. He watched as everyone at the beach swam or played around. He couldn't get her out of his head. He then saw Danielle from the corner of his eye.

"Sean, can we talk?"

Sean sighed. "Sure."

Danielle sat down beside him. "Sorry about earlier today, I should have known she was lying because she still likes you."

"She wasn't lying, and she doesn't like me anymore."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Ok I'm just going to forget you just said she was telling the truth—."

"Well it's the truth." Sean said looking at her. "She was telling the truth, I asked if I could kiss her she said no, and I still love her."

"You got to be kid---wait did you just say you still love her?" Danielle asked puzzled.

"Yes I did." Sean said with a tiny smirk. "I'll admit it."

"Does she know that?" Danielle asked.

"Sort of, in a way." Sean said wondering if she did.

"Well go tell her then." Danielle said making it seem as though Sean was an idiot.

Sean looked at her.

"It seems were going no where in this relationship, so were done, go find her and tell her." Danielle said sternly.

"It's not that easy." Sean said looking back toward the water.

"Yes it is, you go back to Degrassi, and tell her you love her."

"She doesn't want to see me, she told me she doesn't care about me anymore."

"And you believe her?" Danielle asked.

Sean raised an eyebrow.

"She's just saying it because she doesn't want to admit it, she wouldn't have came down here if she didn't."

"I don't think So Dan--."

"Go find her and tell her!" Danielle exclaimed. "God you boys are so thick headed."

Sean stood up. Danielle looked at him.

"Now get your feet moving!" She yelled. "You're wasting time."

Sean was about to walk away but then stopped.

"Sorry we didn't work out."

"Yeah, I'll find someone else." Danielle said with a sly smile.

Sean rolled his eyes and ran back to his house, packing his things and leaving a note for his parents. He threw his bag in the car and began to drive to Toronto.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma, Paige, and Marco strolled through the mall, going into every single store that they found interesting. Paige and Marco had two bags in each hand, while Emma had none.

"Ok, Em we've been in like every store and you haven't bought a thing! The whole shopping deal is to actually buy something." Paige stated eyeing everything in the windows.

"I just can't find anything." Em fibbed.

She thought shopping would take her mind off Sean, but it failed.

"Yeah sure Hon." Paige said sarcastically.

She then stopped at a window. There were mannequins wearing bathing suits.

"That would look gorgeous on you!" Paige said happily.

She pointed to the mannequin with a pink and white side striped halter top with white capris.

"How cute would that look on her?" She asked Marco.

"It would look—." He looked toward Emma who was eyeing the floor tiles. "It would look great, but I'm seriously parched from all this shopping, let's go sit down and get some smoothes."

"But we so have to have Emma try this on! Em?" Paige said looking at Emma.

"I'm thirsty too, let's get something."

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Paige led the way to the food court. They spotted a free table.

"Ok, I'm almost broke so who's paying?" Paige asked.

Marco reached into his pocket and handed her a ten.

"So what does everyone want?" Paige asked sweetly.

"Strawberry." Em said sitting down.

"Orange." Marco said sitting down next to her.

Paige walked away and got in line for the drinks.

"You ok?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Em said.

"Em, you can tell me you know." Marco said soothingly.

Em smiled. "How are you always here for me when I can never return the favor?"

"Because I'm Marco the human teddy bear, or so what Paige says." Marco said with a smile.

Em smiled back. She could always come to Marco when she felt down, he usually made it better.

"I can't stop thinking about him." Em said.

She then explained the whole trip.

"Wow." Marco said.

"Yeah, I know."

"It'll be ok though." Marco said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Paige comes back, no drinks in hand.

"That line is taking forever! I can't stand waiting there!"

Em got up. "I'll go to a shorter line for you."

"I want strawberry banana!"

Emma walked over to another restaurant stand. She then realized she didn't have the ten dollar bill. She was then in the front of the line.

"Can I help you?" asked a red head chewing gum.

"Yeah, I'd like a orange, strawberry, and strawberry banana smoothes please, all medium."

The girl pushed buttons on her cash register. "Seven dollars and fifty cents."

Em opened her purse and was about to lay down a ten when she saw one already there. She looked to her side to see Jay. The red head looked at the both of them.

"Take your money back." Em said about to hand the red head the ten.

"No I'll pay." Jay said nodding to the red head to take his money.

"Why are you doing this?" Em asked.

She watched as the red head made the smoothes.

"I want to apologize, you know about the whole thing with the ravine—."

"Were done talking now, you can leave." Em said sternly.

"Not until you accept my apology." Jay said seriously.

"I accept your apology! There happy?"

"No, I want you to mean it."

"Just leave me along Jay."

The red head set the smoothes in front of her.

Em took them in her arms and began to walk toward the table.

"Want some help?"

"No, I don't want any help from you." Em said walking faster.

"Can we talk? Please?" Jay asked.

Em finally made it to the table. She set the drinks down.

"Jay? What are you doing?" Paige asked. "Don't you have other things to do like go steal things?"

Jay glared at Paige.

"Just leave I don't want to talk to you!" Em said sitting down.

She said it loud enough for people to hear. She spotted a security guard head their way.

"Is something wrong miss?" The security guard asked.

Paige piped up since she knew Em wasn't going to say anything.

"Actually Sir there is." Paige said looking at Jay. "He won't leave my friend alone."

Jay glared harder at Paige. She smiled smartly.

"Sir I'd like you to leave." The security guard said looking at Jay.

Jay looked at the security guard and then at Emma. He then walked toward the exit and left. The guard walked back to his place.

"You ok?" Paige asked.

Em nodded. Marco's head snapped to the side as someone passed by. Emma and Paige looked to. A guy in baggy jeans and a t-shirt walked by.

"Wow." Marco said. "That's what I call an ass!"

Paige and Em started laughing.

"I'll say!" Paige said staring at the guy's ass too.

"Paige! You're dating someone remember?" Em reminded.

"What Spinner doesn't know won't hurt him." Paige said with a sly smile.


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry for the delay, I was sick all weekend and then I had a lot to do on Monday and Tuesday, also meaning I was sick and had a lot of homework. I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter…..

Sean arrived in Degrassi later that evening. He pulled up to the house to see no vehicles. He got out of the car and went up to the door step. He rang the doorbell and waited. He then rang it again and waited. He then gave up. He walked back to his car and got on the drivers side. While getting ready to stop his car, someone spoke to him.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Sean Cameron." said a girl.

Sean looked over to see Ellie; she was in a black car by herself.

"Ellie Nash." Sean said with a smile.

"Let me guess, you're here to see Emma?" Ellie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Sean said with a laugh.

"Craig told me all about his and Em's trip to see you… didn't go so well did it?"

"That's why I'm here Eleanor." Sean said starting the car.

Ellie rolled her eye. "You know I'm dating Craig right?"

"He failed to mention it."

Ellie looked puzzled. "Well he treats me a hell of a lot better then you did; he wouldn't leave me with a rent that I couldn't afford."

"I'm sorry Ellie, ok I'm really, really sorry for that." Sean said looking at her directly. "I hope you and Craig work out, if he makes you happy then there you go, but I'm going to find Em so I can confess my feelings for her."

Ellie smiled, making her seem satisfied.

"Wow, you're actually doing something right, confessing your feelings to the person you're meant to be with."

Sean raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm proud of you Sean." Ellie said smiling. "Hope you find her."

Ellie drove off down the road. Sean watched as she turned the corner. Sean started the car and pulled off the curb and drove down the road. He then stopped at the park. He got out and started to walk down the sidewalk. He looked all around. He always remembered it being so nice in the spring and summer. He smiled to himself. He continued down until he saw a certain old friend.

"Jay?" Sean said aloud toward the figure.

Jay looked up, his face went from a frown to a smile.

"Cameron?"

Sean and Jay did their little handshake.

"How have you been man?" Jay asked.

"Good I guess."

"Why are you here anyway, thought you were stay with your mommy and daddy?" Jay said with a smirk.

"I am, I'm just here for something."

"Being secretive are we? Well are you staying?" Jay asked.

"I don't know." Sean admitted. "Depends if what I'm here for works out like I planned."

"Your not going to tell me are you?" Jay wondered.

Sean shook his head. "You'll find out."

Jay laughed. "Well hopefully your "mission" works out, mine didn't exactly."

"What was your mission?" Sean asked.

"Well let's just say I got into some trouble when you left."

"Like what?"

"Gonorrhea out break."

Sean folded his arms. "Keep going."

"I did some stuff with a few girls and they got it."

"Who?"

"Alex, Amy, Emma--."

"Emma!" Sean exclaimed.

"Yeah well I tried to talk to her but she won't talk to me, I tried apologizing but—."

"You're the one that gave Emma a STD!" Sean said this loudly but only loud enough for them to here.

"How did you—"

"Her and Craig came down to see me and I found out but she wouldn't tell me who---you gave it to her!"

"Yeah, I know its bad and all---"

Sean punches Jay hard in the face.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"You being an asshole and giving them an STD! Especially Emma!"

"She wanted it Sean!" Jay said touching his lip to see blood. "She came to me!"

Sean punched him again, even harder knocking Jay to the ground. "I don't believe you!"

"Oh yeah, she forced me into it!" Jay said sarcastically.

Sean was going to do more but thought against it. He then walked away from Jay and went back to his car. Sean approached Em's house again, this time a car was pulling away from the curb. Sean drove up slowly, seeing Emma go inside her house. Sean pulled up to the curb once again and got out. He walked up to the front door and knocked, making him feel déjà vu. The door opened. Emma's face in surprise.

"Sean, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Em, I'm really sorry." Sean began. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Sean." Emma said.

"No, I broke your heart again, just like those other times and I hate when I do that."

"I know and it's ok."

"I still care about you Emma, I love you." Sean said with a smile. "I love you."

Em was speechless. She would never think he would like her again, or even love her for that matter. Sean waited while Em looked at him surprised and also trying to say it back. Sean then frowned.

"Um….do you not feel--?"

"Sean, I love you too." Em said with a smile. "I always have."

Sean smiled again. Sean hugged her tight. He then lifted her up and twirled her around if circles. When he set her down they looked at each other.

"I'm sorry." Sean said.

"Don't be."

Sean smiled. He then leaned toward Em and kissed her passionately. Their lips parted and hugged each other tighter. When they parted they both smiled.

"I've missed those." Sean said with a laugh.

"I bet you have."

Emma kissed him again with even more passion then the first.

"So does this mean you're staying in Degrassi?" Em asked.

"Well I'll have to talk to my parents and all but I think it'll be ok, go back on welfare and live here again." Sean said with a smile.

Sean kissed Emma again, knowing their love would last forever.

**The End! **

I know the story seemed short, but I don't really have any ideas on what to do with it next. So I'm sorry if you were really getting into it or something, but I can't seem to think of more ideas. So I hope you liked my story all in all. I'm thinking of another story line for a story, I don't know when I'll come up with an idea but hopefully I'll think of one soon! So look out for another one of my stories!!! I want to say thank you to everyone who read my story! It was much appreciated! It was my first fan fic and it was a pretty good success! So thank you everyone! **IF** I make a sequel to this, which I'm not real sure if I will, I might though, so if you want a sequel then let me know and I'll work on one.


	12. NOTE:PLEASE:READ:

Ok Everyone, I Have Started A New Fan Fiction!!! It's Not A Sequal To This Fan Fiction Or Anything, But If You Guys Could Do Me A Really Really Big Favor By Reading It And Telling Me What You Think, It Would Be Much Appreciated!! If You Don't Like It Honestly Tell Me, If Your Interested Let Me Know And I'll Keep Posting On It! It Is Called Tears Don't Fall. The Story Is About A Girl Named Halley Mackenzie, She Moves To Toronto Because Shes Having Major Family Problems. She Lives With The Nelson/Simpson's. I'm Having Her Fall For Sean. But Anyways I Have One Review And It's Not A Real Positive One...So I'm A Little Down About It. I'm Sorry I'm Like Really Desperate For Readers! So Thanks For Reading This!!!


End file.
